Two Spices
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Karin heads to the Soul Society to train but she ends becoming a captain thanks to her boyfriend. (I am purposely forgetting to add a character in this description. It's a surprise for my sister)


Karin walked through some random dark passage way that was in Kisuke's basement. It was slightly purple and it was confusing. She was with her father who was holding her close as they made their way through.

From what her father told her, they were going to the soul society, she was getting more practice from some soul reapers. After her brother lost his spiritual pressure in the war that took place over five years ago. She was now 18 and hadn't seen a soul reaper since they left her brother. She trained everyday with her father since to protect Karakura town.

She kept to her self as her father led her into a yellow light source and grabbed her hand and began to flash step over buildings not giving Karin a chance to observe where she was. She was soon in a room standing before a very old male who had many wrinkles. He had snowy white hair...white hair...why did that seem familiar to her. Like she had a dream about her white haired prince.

"Ah Captain Shiba...is this your daughter?" The male asked looking to the girl who was very good looking indeed. She was wearing a soul reapers uniform, she had a black top on, identical to Soi-Fengs and a black skirt, like Nemu's. He noticed that the girl was fairly busty for such a young age.

She had lovely black hair, held together in a high pony tail. Her lovely locks reaching down to her toned butt. She had two bangs at the side framing her gorgeous young face. The head captain stood up and made his way over to the girl and shook her hand.

"I have some names for you to help with your training. I hear that you're interested in one of the captain positions," the girl nodded her head as he gave the old man a firm handshake, his hands were rough compared to her own soft skin.

"5th seat Yumichika Awayase from the 11th will be your senpai if you want," Karin nodded her head and was led by her father to the 11th squad. The girl was now able to look at the exterior of the place, her initial teenage thoughts, thought that it was set back a century. Her phone didn't have any service. She growled and stuffed her phone into her bra before following her father into the squad.

She was warned that the the 11th squad was very sexist towards woman despite having a female lieutenant. She was face to chest with a monstrous male. In her honest opinion, he was a gorilla. She could only assume he had the same intelligence of one, maybe even less.

Karin shoved past him not in the mood for men and made her way into the dojo with her father in front, "Is Yumichika here?" Isshin asked. A male with short dark hair and had two feathers on his right eye came fourth.

"You must be Karin Shiba. It's an honor to meet a Shiba," Karin bit her lip.

"Yes, this is her," Isshin nodded pushing her forward. Yumichika nodded his head and led her over to a small group of people.

"Dear. I'll be leaving. Yumichika or someone else that knows where we live will take you home," Karin nodded her head.

"I'm sorry Miss shiba. I don't know where you live,"

"Yes you do. You've been in my room before...well it was my brothers at the time. Ichigo Kurosaki. He's my brother," she looked at him with confusion to why he was referring to her as Shiba.

"Ichigo's sister! Are you as good as him," Karin shook her head looking down. Yumichika looked relieved at that but then watched as the girl looked up to him with an evil grin.

"I'm even better," Yumichika sighed then took a seat on to the dojo floor with a few of his friends: Ikakku, Shuhei, Izaru and Renji. Karin recognised Renji and he seemed to some what know her.

"Have me met before...like in my dreams," Renji laughed hitting on the girl. Karin laughed shaking her head before taking a seat beside him.

"Unless you're a proper pedophile...the last time we met I was 11. I'm Karin Kurosaki or Karin Shiba," Renji laughed at her blushing a deep red.

"Well I must say...wow you look amazing Karin. Are you really her?" Karin nodded her head and looked to everyone else who was in shock. "How is your brother?"

"Why do you care?" She barked at Renji. She looked at them shocked. They were all taken back by her sudden change in attitude. "Uhmm, sorry. Erm my brother he's a doctor now. He's just graduated from university and is now saving lives," she smiled at them sweetly.

She felt weird around soul reapers. She felt like they had abandoned her but she had never came across a soul reaper that had any effect on her life. It was strange, "So what so you plan to do with yourself? You've left school," Renji asked.

"Erm...I plan on becoming a captain here. My dad is coming back and has asked for squad three, so I'm up for getting five or nine,"

"I'm the lieutenant of squad nine. I'd love to have a captain...but such a young captain...I don't know if I would approve no offence,"

"I've been trained my Kisuke, Yoruichi and and my father. I am very skilled. I'm not too intellectual but...I don't know...a girl can dream can't she. If I'm honest...becoming the ninth captain feels right. It feels like I'm supposed to be there. It's hard to explain," Shuhei nodded his head.

Karin smiled then bit her lip taking in a deep breath, in the back of her head she knew something bad was going to happen. She could feel it in her body, the overly cold sensation that made her feel terrible.

"So are you er...a erm...how did you gain your po-"

"Are you asking am I part hollow?" Karin asked raising an eyebrow. Renji nodded his head and Karin closed her eyes and her body was encased in hollow skin and she had horn on her hair. Her human shape was still in play, she didn't look like a monster, she did have a mask over her eyes and her chin. She looked more like an arrancar than anything else.

"Yeah I'm part hollow," The hollow skin soon faded away and she reverted back to her usual self. "I went the same way as Ichigo but I was a second away from becoming a hollow...so it takes over more but I have been able to control it and use it at my will. I don't need to use my hand to scratch it on," she smiled then looked to a few males who were now terrified of her.

"Karin...if you want you can lead us out to the rukongai district. We can bring a captain for support...Captain Jushiro Ukitake is normally free," Shuhei suggested. Jushiro. Jushiro...Shiro. Why did that make her heart break? Why did she feel so sad hearing his name?

Karin nodded her head happily and got up, she was led to the 13th division and as Shuhei expected he was drinking tea on the porch doing nothing of important but enjoying the day.

"Captain...would you escort us into the Rukongai district. Karin Kurosaki or Shiba wants to become a captain...so would you help her?" The male looked to the girl before standing up.

"Perfect timing, i just got call that there happens to be an arrancar. Your father was here a few moments ago boasting about his child. I'll take you," Karin bit her lip. Arrancar...could it be him?

The group made it into the 4th district. Karin walked around the town, his pressure was hidden. She walked around until she saw him standing only a few 100 yards in front. The group behind her brought out their swords and were ready to fight. Karin instead handed her sword to Renji and ran forward with a smile on her face.

The blue haired arrancar ran forward and held Karin in his arms holding her in close. The dark haired female reached up and gave a soft kiss to his lips though his mask of a jaw was slightly in the way. She retracted and took his hand.

"Hey...I heard you were in the soul society...why?" Karin looked down then back to her boyfriend.

"Grimmjow...I want to become a captain here. We can still date. It won't be a problem. I'm still me?" The blue haired male shook his head. He looked at the soul reapers that held their swords out to attack.

"I haven't attacked and just for my mask they already want me dead. Sweetie you don't belong here. You belong with us," Karin shook her head.

"I love you...but I want to be a captain here...I am not a hollow or an arrancar...I don't belong in Hueco Mundo. I belong here. We can make this work. You are not connected to that Aizen. They can forgive you,"

"No. They hate us. They kill my type. I can't be near them,"

"You killed your own kind as well to become an arrancar,"

"Still. I can't stand it here. I did bring you a graduation gift. Hold out your hand," Karin did so and he connected a small bracelet around her with her he letters 'K' and 'G' "Goodbye Karin," Grimmjow stepped back into a garganta and headed back home.

And there it was, the bad feeling she was having. She had tears streaming down her face. She and Grimmjow even though they were different ages, different species, from different worlds. Managed to make a relationship fruit. Isshin had learned to accept him and allowed their relationship to continue. Ichigo was not aware of her reletionship with the arrancar.

He had come to the world of the living one day and that was when he met Karin. She wasn't scared off him. She had walked over to him and said cool mask and demanded that he'd help her obtain her own and showed him her hollowfication. They then ended up dating for four years and eleven months. She gave him her first kiss, her first date, her first time. She loved him. He was so loving and gentle, but was also a bad boy.

Tears continued to stream down her face as she stared at where the garganta was. She had her backs turned to the boys who were all confused. They had seen him holding her but was sure he was hurting her, their faces close but he was still hurting her. They saw her hold her wrist.

Jushiro walked over to the girl and saw her with tears streaming down her face. Her eyes were black and her pupils were yellow as her white mask covered her face slowly. Jushiro demanded that the team lowered their weapons and they did putting them away.

Karin took a deep breath, her mask stopping from forming and disappeared but her eyes were still black. She turned around with anger in her eyes. She stormed passed her team and hissed as she passed, "I never asked you to raise your weapons. He wasn't a threat," Karin grabbed her sword of Renji before she walked away tears continuing to fall down her face. She needed her brother or her father at this moment in time. She could sense her dad in some division and flash stepped to reach him. She wanted to go home.

She saw that her dad was in some office within the tenth division. She could hear him laughing, he was just boasting again. Karin knocked before entering. She didn't look around and saw her dad on the couch. She ran to him and cried into his chest taking a seat on his lap.

"I wanna go home. I don't want to be a soul reaper. I don't want my powers," Karin cried into her fathers chest. Karin wasn't the one to cry. She rarely cried and she rarely thought irrational.

"Sweetie...what happened?"

"He broke up with me. I told him I wanted to be a captain and he wasn't okay with it," Isshin looked to the two people in front who were very shocked.

"Ahh he's a dick then,"

"HE'S NOT!" She screamed, her hollow powers taking on effect and managed to knock over the desk and bookshelf behind her.

"Shhh," Isshin sighed then watched as Karin stood up and went to fix the desk she knocked down. She picked up the large desk quietly but stopped when she saw a picture of herself with a white haired male, about her age: 13 years old. Karin bit her lip thinking of that person. She turned her head to see the same boy but he was no longer a child. He looked so much older than her.

"Karin? Karin Kurosaki?" The male asked standing up. Karin nodded slowly her eyes still black. She felt a presence behind her.

While Rangiku and Toshiro took out their zanpaktou to fight the male behind Karin, "Why are you back?"

"I know you are going to do something reckless and will get hurt. I love you too much to allow that," he then leaned in and whispered something to Karin who turned to Toshiro and nodded her head after hearing him out.

"Imma kick his ass," she laughed before taking her zanpaktou and kicking Toshiro outside. She jumped up taking her sword out and went to slash his chest. Toshiro wasn't wanting to attack when an arrancar was in the soul society.

"Stop this. Why are you attacking me?"

"Why did you never visit me again! I was at a vulnerable age. Why did you pretend that you were my friend then never show up again? Why?" She screamed. Toshiro ran away. He had to find away to reason with her. He had to take her into open space.

Karin smirked.

Grimmjow followed Karin watching as she fought the shorty. Her attacks were so firece that he was unable to dodge properly. The arrancar rose his spiritual pressure with a laugh as all soul reapers ran to this location. Once everyone was around he lowered his spiritual pressure and ducked out of view and hid.

Everyone stopped looking for the arrancar but instead watched the fight take place between Karin and Toshiro. Soon Toshiro was knocked to the ground and fell to the floor unable to stand. Karin jumped down and stood above him.

She saw Renji, Shuhei and Yumichika run up to her and held her back. Karin grinned evilly then watched as the head captain came forward, "Squad four attend to Captain Hitsugaya's injuries," he turned to Karin with a scowl. "You're still light on experience but your fight was excellent. What squad?" He asked simply.

"Squad 9," she stated with a smile. Grimmjow came out of hiding and stood behind Karin. She smiled taking his large hand within her own. Toshiro got up and looked to Karin.

"What the hell? Why are you with an arrancar?"

"Good question. Answer mine then I'll answer yours?"

"I love you," Toshiro stated having Karin step back in shock. "But a soul reaper and human can't be together...so I broke ties with you,"

Karin was pretty shocked at that but said nothing. She did feel Grimmjow tense up at the confession. He stepped forward and blocked her from view.

"Too late pal. She's mine," he hissed in the male's face.

"Now to answer your question...why not. No rules against it. Even if there were I'd still be with him," Karin hissed. She did love Toshiro all those years back. But then she met Grimmjow and that changed and soon she forgot all about him.

"Captain Shiba are you aware of your daughter dating an arrancar?" Isshin looked to the head captain and bowed down.

"I swear that he is no fret. He's been with my daughter for almost five years and he won't hurt someone that would harm Karin and he won't harm without a reason. Me, Kisuke and Yoruichi have been watching him but he is trust worthy. Though I'm confused about something? Very confused," Karin looked to her dad then nodded her head.

"We did...long story...well not really anyone else's business, I'll tell you later,"

"Karin?" Renji asked but was ignored as Karin reached up and kissed Grimmjow on the lips then pulled down.

"Captain Kurosaki and Mr Espada 6 come with me," The head captain grabbed the two and led them back to their squad. They sat in his room pretty confused.

"Explain what game you are playing? Rangiku told me just now that you were crying as someone broke up with you who we will assume is the blue haired male behind you. Now you are back together and I am a captain down. Explain,"

"Sir. I did indeed break up with Karin earlier today. I went back home and was told that if I loved her I should support her and stay with her...so I whispered to Karin that Toshiro was someone she did love but abandoned her and if she defeated him in front of 200 soul reapers, she would become captain. I was supporting my girlfriend. Me and the other arrancar have no intentions in the soul society. I'm only here as Karin is here," Grimmjow stated.

Karin noticed that he was being kinder than usual and was being rather formal instead of swearing at the captain and telling him to mind his own business. It wasn't like he was very rude and ignorant. He was just quietly aggressive. He didn't like telling people what he was up to and would snap at them with curses.

"I guess it will be fine for you to come around. You could be a good allie. Karin do you have any other hollow friends,"

"Most of them from Los Notches are my friend," Karin stated. The head captain nodded his head slowly then sighed.

"You indeed are very powerful. Shuhei is the lieutenant. He'll be helping you to understand but you do have your father and such so it won't be too bad," the head captain sighed before handing Karin her, her haori.

"I have two more questions for you then I'll lead you to your new division," Karin nodded her head and looked to Grimmjow who was peacefully sitting on the floor. "Do you have a bankai?" Karin nodded her head. The head captain nodded then looked to Grimmjow.

"Regarding Captain Hitsugaya, why did you attack him?" Karin chewed on her lip.

"Captain Hitsugaya and I were friends when I was a small girl. He promised to visit me but never came again. I had fallen in love with him but he had left me. Ever since...I somewhat resented soul reapers and had some abandonment issues," the head captain nodded.

"He told you his reason...he loved you. Isn't that worth something?"

"Not anymore. I have Grimmjow," The head captain led the girl to her new division with Grimmjow.

"Squad 9. Please assemble," he demanded. The division all ran towards their assembly point and brought out their swords when they saw the arrancar behind the head captain. Shuhei stepped forward and saw the Haori and bowed to her.

"I have a few questions regarding our visit to the rukongai district but welcome," Karin smiled then looked to the squad members.

"For those who witnessed this, Karin Kurosaki defeated Captain Hitaugaya with over 200 people watching, so by law she can become a captain and she had chosen the 9th division. The arrancar behind her is of no threat and will be around quite often. I'll leave you in her care," Karin was soon alone with her squad.

"Erm," Karin looked down. Grimmjow stepped in front of her.

"Your dismissed, carry on with what you were doing," he ordered. Shuhei nodded his head.

"You heard the arrancar...you're dismissed get back to work," Shuhei snapped at the squad and turned to Karin and ordered that she followed him. Grimmjow took a deep breath as he took and held Karin's hand as the members staring were irritating him.

Shuhei led her into her office and she was told to take a seat on the couch, "Explain what happened in the Rukongai district. I am so confused,"

"Well I was visiting Karin to give her my graduation gift...she told me she wanted to be a captain and I got scared and broke up with her. I went home and was told to grow a pair and face up to this and support her...so I came back and we are back together," Grimmjow explained sitting as far away from Shuhei as he can.

"You are dating an arrancar?" Shuhei frowned. Karin nodded her head. "And a powerful one at that. Don't you know how many of our troops died because of them," Karin frowned but said nothing. She didn't feel like getting into an argument with him.

"Aizen's gone. They aren't here to hurt us," Shuhei sighed then nodded his head.

"...Captain...I've already had one captain betray me...,"

"Are you insisting that I will betray you. I'm nothing like that guy. I'm in love with Grimmjow," Shuhei stood up and handed Karin a few books.

"You aren't familiar with any of the terms, I suggest you read up on them," Karin nodded her head. She stood up and soon left leaving Grimmjow behind. She headed to the fourth division and saw Toshiro lying in a room. He was talking to his lieutenant with a very sad expression. His eyes turned to look at Karin and he sat up straight, gesturing for her to enter.

"I'll give you some peace," Karin took the seat that Rangiku had been sitting on. Karin stared at her friend. He didn't look the same, he was no longer short with a child face. He still had the snowy white hair, but it was shorter. He had a teal scarf and a bandana to make his white hair stand out even more. He was taller and when she had sliced him, she noticed that he has a very toned chest.

"I'm sorry for attacking you...I wanted to be a captain and I'm better fighter when I'm angry. I did love you. I loved you...but you never came back and I found someone else who was just as sweet, just as amazing and talented. Who knew how to cheer me up...someone I could share my secrets with," She began. Toshiro closed his eyes. He should have tried to pursue her, or at least told her how he felt.

"Honestly...Grimmjow...when we met I was 13. We started hanging...and then I confessed. I knew that it was bad...we were two different species basically. We were so apart in age, but he made me feel so happy so eventually we forgot that we were from different worlds and made the trip to visit. If you had...I would have," she whispered at the end. Toshiro nodded his head.

"I thought about it. Showing up. Just to pop in and say hello. See how beautiful you have gotten. See if you have replaced me. I knew it was going to happen and I had to accept it. I should have know that a Kurosaki wouldn't do something ordinary...you had to fall for a hollow," Toshiro laughed loudly. He couldn't complain he was happy for her. Really happy. She found someone who cared for her.

Karin took Toshiro's hand and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, "At least I'll see you everyday now," Toshiro laughed nodding his head at least there was a silver lining in this. He did get to see her everyday.

* * *

**My sister asked for me to do a bleach story, well a HitsuKarin...so this started as HitsuKarin...but then I decided that I'd do GrimmRen...I don't love this ship. HitsuKarin is like me OTP. GrimmRen is kind of sweet.**

**Anyway I hope you liked this and for the record, I'm not good at fight scenes...hense why it's bland (non exsistant).**

**Please review**


End file.
